This disclosure relates to an in-ear audio device having one or more acoustic impedance branches that dampen the resonance of the occluded ear canal formed between the cavity of an earphone and the ear canal of a user. More particularly, the audio device may be an earphone and include one or more electro-acoustic transducers coupled to one or more of the acoustic impedance branches which may be provided as acoustic waveguides.